Question: Solve for $x$: $(x-4)^3=\left(\frac18\right)^{-1}$
Answer: First, we note that $\left(\frac18\right)^{-1} = 8$, so the equation is $(x-4)^3 = 8$.  Taking the cube root of both sides gives $x-4 = 2$, so $x=\boxed{6}$.